Aventura de la vida
by Solesc
Summary: Pon a funcionar tu magia sobre mí, dijo ella; todo lo que quieres es una ensoñación; bajo esta presión, bajo este peso, somos diamantes tomando forma...


**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Aventura de la vida**

.

La pequeña princesa pelirroja se encontraba sentada junto a su hermana en la biblioteca del castillo mientras su madre hablaba y caminaba lentamente frente a ellas de un lado a otro. La niña mayor prestaba mucha atención a lo que la reina decía, como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada palabra; la niña menor a pesar de escuchar, no entendía nada.

" _Una princesa siempre tiene presente su educación"_

" _Una princesa siempre muestra sus modales"_

" _Una princesa no socializa con extraños"_

" _Una princesa siempre tiene la mirada en alto"_

" _Una princesa nunca muestra sus debilidades"_

" _Una princesa siempre sabe cuál es su lugar en el mundo"_

" _Una princesa siempre respeta y sigue las reglas"_

La mayor preguntaba acerca de las cosas que decía su madre; la más pequeña se preguntaba cuanto tiempo faltaba para que su madre las dejara salir a jugar y poder hacer a escondidas un muñeco de nieve.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna creció escuchando una gran cantidad de reglas a lo largo de su vida y si era sincera, estaba cansada de ellas. Había pasado por tanto y llegó a la conclusión de que todas las que había aprendido eran inservibles y limitaban su naturaleza curiosa y aventurera. No les vio sentido cuando se distancio de su hermana o cuando tuvo que aceptar su encierro en el palacio; tampoco cuando perdió a sus padres, cuando se aventuró a buscar a Elsa en las montañas con ayuda de un completo desconocido o al darse cuenta de lo falsas que podían ser las personas. Todo lo que había hecho en esas ocasiones era lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Lo que si había aprendido con tantos sucesos es que no podía quedarse sentada esperando a que las cosas llegaran por si solas, la vida era una aventura única y muy corta, por eso había decidido ser ella misma y no dejarse regir por tonterías. No quería ser perfecta: aprendería de sus errores, amaría con intensidad a quien le amara sinceramente y seria ella misma quien guiara su destino. A su parecer, las cosas debían de ser así.

Su hermana no pensaba lo mismo.

Desde que Elsa aprendió a controlar sus poderes y tomó su respectivo lugar como reina de Arendelle, su relación con la pelirroja mejoró considerablemente, sin embargo, solía tener conflictos relacionados con algunas conductas de su hermana. Para la reina, el orden y la serenidad eran sus prioridades; la educación que recibió desde niña se lo había dejado muy claro. Anna era especial, no tenía duda, pero comenzaba a creer que su comportamiento liberal, curioso e infantil no era apto para una princesa, por lo que no dudo en hacérselo saber durante una de sus fiestas vespertinas de té en la biblioteca.

— Anna, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo— comentó casualmente Elsa después de dar un sorbo a la brillante taza de porcelana que contenía té de menta.

— ¿De qué se trata? — cuestionó Anna sin quitar su vista de la rebanada de pastal de chocolate que tenía enfrente.

Elsa torció ligeramente los labios al ver que su hermana ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

— Tiene que ver un poco con lo que estás haciendo en este mismo instante- declaró la reina en un tono serio.

Anna levantó la vista y se percató de la expresión seria de su hermana.

— ¿Con querer comer pastel de chocolate? Sé que no te gusta tanto como a mí, pero el que yo lo coma no tiene que ser un problema, puedo tratar de comer menos si quieres, pero me será difícil, sabes mejor que nadie cuanto lo amo porque…

— Anna— dijo Elsa mientras levantaba una mano indicándole a su hermana que guardara silencio— no es eso.

— ¿Entonces? — interrumpió la menor para después meterse en la boca un enorme trozo de pastel y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda.

— Es exactamente eso— expresó la platinada señalándole su ropa y rostro levemente manchados por las golosinas— son tus modales.

Anna la miró fijamente. Ahora sí que le prestaba atención.

— No puedes seguir con esas actitudes.

— No te entiendo Elsa— susurró la princesa.

— Si me entiendes linda, por favor, pon a funcionar tu magia.

De repente el dulce sabor del chocolate en su boca no fue suficiente para quitar aquella sensación que le trajo la frase de Elsa. Anna sabía lo que su hermana quería decir: quería que recordara que era una princesa y tenía que comportarse como tal, dejar a un lado las niñerías y actuar como la mujer respetable que se suponía tenía que ser.

— Desde que llegamos al mundo, la gente sabe de nosotras. Cada día una nueva historia surge de nuestras vidas y llega a oídos de todos, debes comportarte porque no quiero que te etiqueten como una princesita rebelde, mimada y torpe. Tenemos una responsabilidad con el reino y una imagen que cuidar, no puedes pensar que tus acciones no tendrán consecuencias.

Anna se sorprendió de las palabras de su hermana, nunca se imaginó que le diría aquello. Elsa no había hablado con mala intención, pero sus palabras le dolieron a la pelirroja. Aun así, ella le agradeció el consejo y se retiró de la mesa. La reina no puso objeción.

Mientas se Anna caminaba por los pasillos, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. Sabía que su hermana no pretendía ofenderla, nunca lo haría, pero siempre pensó que no había problema con ser ella misma: no ofendía a nadie, era amable, tierna y alegre, ante sus ojos eso no parecía un problema. Cuando llegó al jardín principal, vio el viejo sauce llorón que estaba a la mitad de este y decidió sentarse en el viejo columpio que colgaba de él. Se sentó, recargó los codos en las rodillas y escondió su rostro en las manos.

Quizás era inmadura, ruidosa, impulsiva y algo torpe.

Quizás ese era el problema.

Quizás no debió subestimar todas las lecciones que recibió desde niña, así se hubiera evitado todos los problemas que hasta ahora había descubierto causaba.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba con preocupación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elsa quería disculparse con Anna pues era consciente de que ambas eran distintas. La princesa era especial y no pretendería cambiarla. _"Al diablo las reglas, mi hermana es perfecta"_ pensó la reina mientras se dirigía al lugar favorito de Anna. _"Lo más seguro es que este en su viejo columpio"_. Al llegar, pudo verla, a unos cuantos metros escondida enttre el follaje de uno de los árboles. A la platinada se le encogió el corazón de pensar que era su culpa el estado de su hermana pues era una chica que pocas veces demostraba debilidad.

Elsa dio un par de pasos y se detuvo. Un hombre se acercó a donde su hermana y al parecer insistía en saber que le pasaba. La reina suspiro y se sintió un poco frustrada. Por ahora lo mejor era dejarlos solos y esperar para hacer algo por Anna.

Con la misma cautela con que llegó, la reina se marchó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Anna que sucede? — cuestionó notablemente preocupado un joven alto y rubio quien al mismo tiempo se puso de cuclillas y posó una de sus manos en una rodilla de la chica.

Ella dejó al descubierto sus rostro y sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

— Kristoff… por favor, pon a funcionar tu magia sobre mí…— susurró la princesa. Él la complació besándola en los labios, levantándola de su lugar y rodeando su cuerpo con un abrazo, ella pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del joven. Con aquel simple acto, más lágrimas cayeron— al fin llegaste, y solo para ver lo torpe e inmadura que soy.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — comentó él mientras la separaba y limpiaba aquellas mojadas mejillas con sus pulgares. Había pasado dos semanas en las montañas y esperaba encontrar a su regreso risas y cantos, no a su princesa ahogándose en un mar de tristeza.

— Porque yo no logro poner a funcionar mi magia y no sé qué hacer, ya no puedo continuar, no de esta manera, hay demasiada presión, todo lo que deseo es un sueño lejano. Toda yo soy como un sueño, puedo morir con la luz del día.

Ella agachó la cabeza y continuó llorando.

Kristoff la escuchó atento pero no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciar su rostro y besarla con ternura en repetidas ocasiones; ella respondió pasando sus brazos por la espalda del rubio. Con esos simples gestos Anna dejó su mente en blanco y sintió su corazón latir intensamente bajo su piel. Era increíble como con cosas tan sencillas él lograba hacerla sentir tan viva otra vez.

— Eres perfecta tal y como eres— dijo el joven— tu magia ha estado encendida desde el día que te conocí.

— Pero Elsa dijo que mi magia no es apropiada.

— Estoy seguro que no lo dijo con maldad.

— Pero tiene razón, no soy como ella, yo soy inmadura y torpe y…

— No puedes comparte, Elsa y tú son diferentes.

— Pero…

Kristoff no quería que siguiera pensando de tal forma sobre sí misma, por lo que volvió a besar los labios de la princesa; lo haría las veces que fuera necesario, con tal de distraer la mente de Anna de aquella locura.

— Eres valiente, lista, decidida, intrépida, atrevida; dime, ¿me detengo o continúo? — comentó el joven al separarse; ella le regaló una sonrisa— Anna, todos cometemos errores, todos soñamos con algo especial, todos somos diferentes y esas diferencias y equivocaciones no tienen nada de malo, pues son lo que nos hace especiales y nos ayudan a madurar. Cuando te vi por primera vez, supe que eras un presagio— ella lo miró con un toque de confusión y él le sonrió— sentía que la pequeña y temeraria princesa de Arendelle no pasaría desapercibida para el mundo y no me equivoque, has vivido y hecho cosas que el mundo entero debería saber, y sé que así será. Lucha por lo que quieras, porque a pesar del peso y de la presión que exista, eres un hermoso diamante tomando forma.

Anna no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos: se sentía viva, pues el hombre frente a ella la amaba y aceptaba como era. Él no veía a la princesa de Arendelle, veía a Anna, a la chica libre, risueña y alegre que decidía las cosas con el corazón y eso la reconfortaba enormemente.

Esta vez fue ella quien inicio el beso, tratando de hacerle saber que agradecía su amor incondicional, Kristoff la tomó por la cintura y se dejó llevar por aquel acto de amor de verdad.

Mientras se besaban, una fina nieve comenzó a caer a su alrededor, ambos se separaron y Anna sonrió. Las nevaditas aparecían cuando su hermana quería hacerla sentir mejor.

" _Sé que no querías lastimarme Elsa, no tienes que disculparte"_

Kristoff la abrazo y ella se dejó cubrir por su reconfortante calor. Anna entendió que estaba escrito que se convirtieran en leyendas, su vida era única y la aventura que representaba era más que ella misma, Kristoff había llegado para ella, sabia que él la sacaría viva de cualquier dificultad.

La vida era una aventura que sin dudar, quería cantar con él y su hermana a su lado.

* * *

.

.

.

Turn your magic on to me she'd say  
Everything you want is a dream away  
We are legends, every day  
That's what you told her…

…I feel my heart beating  
I feel my heart beneath my skin  
And I feel my heart beating  
Oh, you make me feel  
Like I'm alive again…

Hola a todos desde la universidad!

Así es, todavía en la escuela; se supone que estoy clase, pero esto parece más hora social, supongo que es la fiebre del Viernes.

A pesar de todo, últimamente la universidad ha estado muy loca (más por la tesis), pero hay uno que otro tiempo libre y que mejor manera de aprovecharlos que escribiendo un fic.

Esto está basado en la letra de "Adventure Of A Lifetime" de Coldplay. Me gusta mucho la canción porque Chris Martin la escribió basándose en un libro llamado "Half the Sky" en el cual se resalta el valor de la mujer; lo encontré, pero en inglés y soy medio babas para ese idioma. Para mí, la canción es como un mensaje en donde nos recalca ser nosotras mismas, luchar por lo que queremos y no darnos por vencidas a pesar de los obstáculos, pues de una u otra manera saldremos victoriosas, lo cual ha sido como mi oración en las últimas semanas. También he escuchado la canción a diario, creo que por eso tenía como ganas de hacer algo con ella.

En fin, gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gustó o no, háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
